


Album Sales

by katemonkey



Category: Josie and the Pussycats (2001)
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-28
Updated: 2002-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: Their albums don't sell as well anymore.





	Album Sales

Their first album sold 200 million copies.

Their second sold barely 100.

They didn't mind — home-produced CDs never sold well, and it wasn't like they had Fiona and subliminal messages anymore, did they?

And besides, this was a CD that was a little more special than the other one.

A CD about puppies and rainbows and punk rock and cat ears and sharing a bowl of ramen for dinner.

It was a CD about love. Not friendship, not sisterhood, certainly not rivalry. Love. The kind that meant spending royalties on a king-sized bed. The kind that put them on the cover of _Out_ instead of _Rolling Stone_.

The love between the three of them. And if that meant that they only sold 100 albums, then they weren't complaining.


End file.
